Rane Drabbles
by TheGondolaIsRocking
Summary: Dalton-verse, Rane Drabbles. Just some stuff I wrote while I should have been finishing a history project... Anyways, enjoy.


**This is my first fic. So if you want to review please, please, please be nice :). I read drabble all the time so I thought it would be a good place to start. Okay so here it is.**

**Also, none of the characters are mine. All credit goes to Fox and CP Coulter.**

* * *

><p>We are young – glee cast version:<p>

Reed looked down at the hot chocolate the Tweedles had made him. "Are you sure it's safe? You didn't put anything in it did you?"

"We won't say that reed!" Evan looked up.

"Because we put milk in it!" his twin finished. Reed cautiously set the cup down on the coffee table in front of him and looked around the common room. He loved Dalton. He loved the people, the classes, the art hall, everything. He couldn't even imagine what he would do after he graduated. This raised a question in his brain. A question he wanted to ask to a certain curly-headed boy who happened to be sitting next to him.

"Hey Shane?" Reed looked up at the taller boy, "What are your plans when you graduate?"

Shane smiled and looked into Reed's eyes. "I honestly don't want to know. Right now is where we are. We're young. So let's just act like it, and have fun." Reed blushed at the intensity of Shane's gaze. He turned away and picked up the hot chocolate, "Okay," he mumbled as he took a sip.

* * *

><p>Collide – Howie Day<p>

"Hey Reed want to go for a walk? The Tweedles are napping so I can almost guarantee that we won't be bombarded with snowballs." Shane said as he put down the guitar he was playing. The dormouse looked up from his sketch. He smiled and nodded. As he got up from the bed, he caught his foot on his comforter and squeaked as he fell. While he was falling, Shane looked panicked; he couldn't cross the room in time to catch him. He ran over and picked Reed up off the floor. He took the smaller boy's hands away from his face and frowned.

"Reed are you okay? Why are you crying? Did you hurt anything?" Shane asked, with worry in his eyes.

"I didn't hurt anything. But I'm just so frustrated! I can't cross a room without injuring myself in some way or another. Did you know my art teacher actually gets supplies for me so I won't get up and hurt myself?"

Shane smiled, "No I didn't know that. But you know what Reed? Do you remember how we met? You fell on me, and as soon as I saw your face, I fell too, only in a different way. Your clumsiness is one of the things I love most about you. Come on, let's go for a walk." Reed smiled as he took his boyfriend's hand, knowing that when he was holding onto him, he wouldn't have to worry about hurting himself.

* * *

><p>Tonight – Glee Cast version<p>

"Hey Reed do you remember Winterfest? Last year?"

Reed couldn't stop the blush from spreading to his cheeks, "Yes," he squeaked. "I felt like something amazing was going to happen that night, no matter what it was, I knew it was going to be so good for me, and I met you." The dormouse boldly stated.

It was Shane's turn to blush. He looked over at Reed, with a huge grin on his face and managed; "Me too." Reed walked over to where Shane was sitting in the dorm room, sat beside him and took his hand. "I love you." Shane said.

"I love you too Shane." The smaller boy said as he cuddled closer to his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Paperweight – Joshua Radin &amp; Schuyler Fisk<p>

Shane opened his eyes, looked around the room until he found the clock, 5:00 AM. He looked over at the figure in the bed next to where he sat on the couch. They had moved the couch closer to the bed so they could stay up and talk. Shane was the only one awake now. He stared at Reed, and thought about how he had never seen anything so perfect. The early morning light was filtering through the window hitting Reed's hair and face, illuminating each strand of hair, each eyebrow, each eyelash. He loved everything about the dormouse. He wouldn't be able to live without him. He reached over and touched Reed's hair, knowing that it wouldn't wake him up, and wondering what he was dreaming about.

* * *

><p>Hot Air Balloon – Owl City<p>

Alright, it's all here, Shane thought to himself as he packed up the last of the picnic, it had all of Reed's favourite foods in it. He ran up the stairs of Windsor house and burst into Reed's room. Reed was so surprised that he nearly fell from the stool he was standing on to reach a book.

"Shane!" Reed yelled as he ran towards the tall boy. "I thought you left yesterday!"

Shane saw the delight on the dormouse's face, so he smiled. "No way! I only told you that to see your reaction when I showed up today. But seriously, you have to come outside with me. It's a beautiful day!" The tall boy said to the short one, grabbing his hand. "Come on!"

"Shane what's with the picnic basket?" Reed asked as they ran down the stairs.

"oh you'll see." Shane exclaimed. When they reached the door Shane pulled out two pairs of earmuffs, he told Reed to put them on. After living in Windsor for so long, Reed no longer questioned strange motives. He put on the earmuffs and didn't notice when Shane stepped behind him so as to not be seen. He pulled out a Walkie-Talkie and spoke into it; "Everything ready to go Alice?" The talkie crackled and but Shane heard clearly; everything was ready. He took the earmuffs off of Reed and opened the door, as he did so, he was careful to watch reeds face, he didn't want to miss it. Reed looked up and saw a hot air balloon, almost identical to the one he painted the day prior. He turned to Shane with a big smile and a light heart. "You did this all for me?"

Shane nodded, "I saw you painting it yesterday and I couldn't resist." He took the dormouse's hand and led him to the balloon. They spent the most wonderful afternoon up in the sky, talking, laughing, and eating Reed's favourite foods.

* * *

><p>I dreamed a dream – Glee Cast version<p>

Reed rubbed his eyes as he stepped out of bed. Thinking about the dream he had. He had dreamt about Shane, but more specifically Shane and him together, as a couple. He looked around at all the paintings and drawings he made of Shane and he realised, he wanted to be with Shane. As more than a friend. But he was too late, Michah was back and he could never get him back. Reed kicked himself. _You should have figured this out sooner!_ He would talk to Michah. He wasn't letting Shane go this easily, Michah already had his chance! It was Reed's turn! No way was he giving up this easy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay sooooo any and all feedback is appreciated, suggestions and whatnot, I'll read them and try to put them into my work. Lots of love! 3**


End file.
